My date with Mikey
by therandomer5000
Summary: One of you dared me to have a date with Mikey in "Random chatting with the turtles" So here it is.. my very eventful date xx


**If you read "random chatting with the turtles" you'd know that I was dared to go on a date with Mikey and Leo, Raph and Donnie had to be the waiters... It all happened last night and.. well... It was eventful... enjoy xx**

* * *

**My date with Mikey**

I was getting dressed that night, I had my outfit planned since I had posted up the chapter. I was finally going on a date with Mikey and I couldn't help but wonder what kind of madness was going to unfold but if I was honest.. I kinda hoped it would just be romantic..

I put on the short, sparkly, skinny orange dress and tied an orange ribbon around my head to make it look like a hairband. I put my light lilac dolly shoes on and looked in my mirror, I thought they would go awful together but they actually went quite well! I didn't put any make-up on but I grabbed a small lilac bag and put my phone in it then hung it over my shoulder. I was finally ready!

I sat on my bed with a sigh, I had a few minutes before catching the bus to Edinburgh where Mikey had his romantic evening planned, I could feel the familiar flutter of butterflies in my stomach and despite my nervousness I couldn't help but have a small smile at the thought of being with Mikey for a night.. alone. Raph and Leo were going to be waiters so they wouldn't spend much time with us hopefully but I was worried.. Donnie was going to be the one cooking.. I had a feeling he'd turn it into an experiment like he did with the spaghetti carbonara the other night. I shuddered as I remembered it crawling across the table.

I look up at the clock, ''Time to go...'' I gulp.

I'm out the door and at the bus stop just as the bus rounds the corner, it stops in front of me and I walk on.

''Hello, going somewhere nice tonight?'' The bus driver asks as he looks at me, I realise it's the same driver that drives me to school.

''You could say that'' I laugh as I show him my young scot bus pass.

''Well, I know it's the holidays but remember to take it easy..'' The bus driver nods as I begin to walk away.

''Don't worry about it'' I laugh, ''I'm too stupid to get drunk, I wouldn't know how'' He just laughs as the bus begins to move and, being the clumsy girl I am, I fall into my seat with about as much grace as a sack of potatoes. I quickly recover and shimmy up towards the window, I watch as the buildings and trees flash past.

After a few minutes my stop comes into view, I click the red STOP button and make my way towards the door. The driver stops and flashes me a quick smile as I step onto the concrete pavement. The city is busy tonight considering it's a Sunday, I walk past the brightly lit shops to find the alley Mikey told me to meet him at. I pass a few night clubs and breathe in the scent of booze, sweat and perfume, I wrinkle my nose as I remember what my brother is like when he's drunk and I shake my head,

''Why would anyone want to get drunk?'' I frown, ''I don't see the fun in it''

''Tha's coz you're too young!'' I turn around to see a man in his twenties stagger out of the club with bouncers on each side of him, I don't say anything as he flashes me a yellow-toothed smile.

''You should keep walking lassie, Don't let him drive you towards the bottle'' One of the bouncers tell me, I nod stiffly before hurrying away.

''I thought Scottish people didn't say that... I've never been called that before'' I hiss to myself. I carry on walking as I look at the note, I realise that the alley in question didn't have a name, just directions to it. I follow them carefully and jump out my skin as I pass the Edinburgh dungeons, I laugh a little at myself before running away. I turn the corner and look into the narrow back path, I remember it being a short cut but it looked a lot scarier at night-time than in the day. I can't help but feel it would be dangerous to walk through it at night but I do it anyway.

''YOLO eat your heart out'' I breathe as the cold air nips at my bare arm, It had been boiling that day because of the heat wave but it was always cold at night-time. I quietly walk up the narrow street before turning the corner, there was the alley. My eyes widened as I remembered;

_**Edinburgh is one of the most haunted cities**_

_**there is said to be ghosts in every corner and alley**_

_**these ghosts stay because of the horrible murders**_

_**they had to endure or comitted.**_

I thought that was what it said but either way I knew that it was night-time that ghosts were seen and this was one of the darkest alleys that had murders happen in them. I swallow.

''But that was just a rumour I heard at school... It can't possibly be true'' I frown, ''Why would a ghost stay in a freezing cold alley when they could go somewhere like.. the Bahamas? I know which one I'd choose'' I walked up the alley and couldn't help but feel frightened, it was colder here than out there.. surely there wasn't any supernatural activity going on in a dirty old alley.. right?

''RAN!'' Mikey called, I jumped with a gasp then looked up. Mikey was frowning in confusion while Raph and Leo were laughing uncontrollably.

''Shut up!'' I mumble at them as Mikey brings me onto the roof top, I look up and my breath gets caught in my throat. ''wow... It's beautiful'' I breathe. You could see the many lights of Edinburgh in all directions, and I loved it. I looked across the rooftop and smiled, the rooftop was covered in rose petals and little candles. There was a small table in the center of them with a large candle in the middle of it, the table had already been laid.

''You like?'' Mikey grinned, I nodded slowly. Mike was wearing his usual stuff but I wouldn't have wanted him any other way.

''It's wonderful Mikey'' I smile.

''You look really pretty tonight'' Mikey smiles as he leads me to the table and we both sit down.

''Thanks'' I smile, ''I'm not used to wearing dresses.. or anything with a skirt''

''Well, you should know that.. Donnie's gonna cook, Leo's gonna play the piano and Raph's gonna wait on us tonight'' Mikey chuckles, I frown and look round. There was a grand piano in the background and Leo waved, I felt concerned.

''Em.. I hate to be a downer but... How did you guys get this stuff?'' I asked worriedly,

''We.. borrowed it.. yeah!'' Mikey smiled as he passed me a pair of white silk gloves. ''You may not want to get your finger prints on this stuff''

''Oh.. em.. ok?'' I smile as I put the gloves on, I look round at the piano again, ''How did I miss that?'' I whisper to myself. Leo begins to play the soft romantic music and I immediately feel relaxed.

''OH RAPHIE! MENU PLEASE~'' Mikey calls in a sing-song voice. Raph comes up in a maids uniform and hands us the menus, He has a very deep frown on his face as he crosses his arms.

''Thanks Raph'' I smile at him, He gives me a small smile back.

''What are the specials Raphie?'' Mikey asks with a mischievous grin,

''We don't have any specials'' Raph growls back, I briefly saw a glint of humour in Mikey's eye, ''Well... that's not very good..tut tut tut.. the service is going to the dogs''

''Ok.. The specials are: A kick in the ass, A punch in the face or I pound the livin' daylights outta ya!'' Raph growls, I gulp loudly.

''It's fine Raph..'' I smile nervously as I look at the menu, ''I won't be ordering the spaghetti Carbonara'' I smirk.

''I'll have the steak and fries'' Mikey grins as he hands Raph the menu.

''I'll have the... Chicken wrapped in bacon with the side salad'' I smile as I hand the menu over to Raph.

''What drinks?'' Raph grumbles.

''I'll just have an orange juice'' I answer, I look at Mikey,

''Make that two'' Mike smiles at me. Raph strolls away, Mikey and I look into each others eyes.

''Mikey-'' I begin but Raph rushes over with the food and drinks,

''Done already?'' I ask in worry, ''Did you cook it?''

''Yeah duh'' raph growls, I look at my chicken and it looks raw.

''Er.. this still has ice on it'' I gulp, I can feel myself going pale,

''Eat your damn chicken'' Raph hisses, I take a sip of orange juice. Mikey frowns.

''Raph.. you can't serve raw food'' He rolls his eyes, then a grin comes to his face. ''tut tut tut.. this just isn't good enough, take it all back and I demand a different plate completely, IN FACT! give us the menus back and we will choose something else'' I look at Raph and I can see this wasn't going to end well.

''I'LL SHOW YOU!'' Raph screams as he leaps across the table and onto Mikey, I leap up and stand back. Then as if in slow-mo, I watch as the candle on the table falls off and lands in a pile of napkins.

''shit'' I groan as they napkins go up in flames, I grab my orange juice and attempt to put it out but I scream in fright as a flame licks my arm, the bottom of my dress is on fire. The other turtles look round and realise what's happening.

''FIRE!'' Leo yells as he runs to help us, Donnie jumps out of a nearby window and runs towards us as well. Raph and Mikey leap up off the table as the rose petals become alight.

''Aw man'' I groan as I watch the flame on my dress dance, ''I'm supposed to be returning this to my friend''

''HOLD ON RAN!'' Don yells I look round and close my eyes as Don runs towards me with a bucket. I gasp and jump as ice-cold water hits me all over.

''DONNIE!'' I yell angrily,

''Sorry'' Don blushes. we look around at the fire slowly surrounding us,

''What are we gonna do?'' Mikey asks worriedly, I shake my head and run through the window Donnie had come out of.

''RAN! DON'T LEAVE US!'' Leo calls angrily. I grab the fire extinguisher, and run back out. I spray the rooftop with the white smog and cough as it all goes out, I begin to walk towards the four shapes that were the turtles when I slipped on a patch of white goop that had come from the canister.

''Ran?'' The turtles call as I land on my ass.

''Ow'' i frown as I get back up, I sit on the edge of the roof and the others join me. I look at the black patch on my dress and sigh,

''Sorry Ran'' The turtles moan.

''It's fine guys.. The madness just made this night one to remember'' I smile at them, they look up at me with shame obvious in their eyes. I giggle. ''Seriously! It was kinda funny... You guys have to take me home though cause no way am I going on a bus with this'' I point at my dress.

''Deal'' They smile. Mikey sweeps me up in his arms and Don grabs my handbag.

''It survived'' He smiled as he gave it to me,

''great'' I grin, I stay in Mikey's arms as we go home.

**It wasn't the date with Mikey I had in mind**

**but when you date a ninja turtle..**

**you can't expect it to go well**

**especially if his brothers are there...**

**but I loved every minute of it..**

**except the part where my dress was on fire...**

**and I had to give it back to my friend... she was soooo mad..**

* * *

**well... that was my date... Review if you want.. but not with dares! you have to review on "random chatting" in order to post your dares, topics etc xx**


End file.
